Spells of Ice
by RosemaryJohnSherlock
Summary: Harry Potter characters enact the plot of Frozen. Staring Ginny as Anna and Luna as Elsa. I try to remain as accurate as I can, but there are a few liberties I must take. (Ginny can't really announced marriage) Fun to write, so I hope it is fun to read. Rated T for swearing and Hans being a jerk of a Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

Luna glanced forlornly about the train. She both hoped and dreaded to see the long red hair of her friend outside the compartment. She sighed and turned back to her issue of the _Quibbler_. But the magazine that her father was gone so often for went limp in her hands. She turned to the window, watching the bustling parents chasing their young wizards about, scrambling to get them on the train.

The older ones mingled about, catching up with friends. They had probably seen them over the summer holidays, though. Luna shook her head, attempting to banish the horrid thoughts of her holidays. As if she had fallen in a pensive, the thoughts began to drown her, despite her protests.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley had become the best of friends in their first year. Luna, after proudly joining Ravenclaw, watched as the very last person was sorted. She was a small girl, with bright red hair and overwhelming patterns of freckles. With her Nargle Glasses on, Luna had almost mistaken her for a leprechaun. She took them off, just in time to see the green eyes alight at the word _Grifindor_, and the girl quickly hopped off the stool and scurried to a trio of similar redheads. The two who looked oddly alike were whopping and hollering madly, while the one with curly red locks sat stiffly, but clapped and smiled as well.

Leaving the great hall, the Ravenclaws and the Griffindors walked side by side. Somehow, Luna was shoved into Ginny, probably by the Slytherin on her other side.

"Sorry." She adopted the light, airy voice she had perfected for when her father was around. The girl smiled then turned to the suspected Slytherin, a boy with brown, wavy hair and scarily dark brown eyes.

"Watch where you're going. You're a wizard for God's sake, can't you manage not to be an idiot?" The girl's eyes blazed with so much fury, Luna wondered if she could shoot lasers. She'd seen it in a muggle documentary once.

"Bug off, Weasley." The boy snarled, but he turned and continued walking.

"Thanks." Luna stammered, her fluttery act gone.

"I'm Ginny by the way. Ginny Weasley." Her cheeks took on a blooming scarlet, but Luna had never heard of the name.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She breathed, offering a hand. Ginny shook it gratefully. Then she glanced around in alarm.

"We've lagged behind a bit. Best see if we can find our way, then." She pulled Luna along by their still clasped hands.

Together, they discovered Fluffy, who still occupied his room in the third floor corridor (now guarding Fred and George's contraband), Mrs. Norris, and the potions master, who awarded them both detention.

They were forced to dust the entire library, and they had never really parted for long after that. Ginny was bright and fun and brave, the things Luna didn't think she was herself. Luna, however, was fun to Ginny, and she was clever and interesting too. Soon, she managed to get catnip into the school to enable them to escape from Mrs. Norris. She'd gotten it from a second year Ron knew named Neville, who'd grown some for Luna in exchange for her Quibbler copy about extremely rare magical plants.

Luna became a great comfort to Ginny after the incident with You-Know-Who as well. From the day Ginny told her, she promised herself that she would never let anything hurt her friend again. It would be easier said than done.

For while Ginny had kept the diary a secret from Luna, Luna had a secret of her own. Ginny figured it out sometime after the incident, in the last few days of school. They were taking the final Herbology exam (Ginny had forcefully declared herself well enough). They were supposed to say the spell to make the flower seedling in their pots grow. Luna grew so frustrated that she waved her wand so forcefully it shot out of her hand. Instead of the spell, a blaze of ice shot from her palm.

She scrambled about for her wand, trying to play it off as a fluke. Professor Sprout tutted at her dismal work. She relaxed and began to clean up her station, more relieved about the close call ending well than worrying over her exam score. She assumed everyone thought she had just cast a temperature lowering spell by mistake.

Someone had _seen_ though, because Luna saw the bright green eyes widen as she approached. Luna forcefully shook her head at the questions forming on her friend's lips. Ginny saw Luna's terrified expression and let it drop. Until they were crossing the lawn, that is.

"Luna. How did you do that?" She hissed, her eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Do what?" She adopted her airy tone, hoping to dissuade the girl. It did not work.

"That was wandless magic!" She whispered excitedly. "Only the most powerful of wizards can do that."

"It's not special, Ginny. It's a curse." Luna dropped her gaze to her shoes.

"I bet." Ginny rolled her eyes. Her brothers had told her all about not-Mad-Eye-Moody showing them all of the unforgivable curses, and magic without a wand didn't cut it.

"Ginny, you-you can't tell." Luna whispered.

"Why not? Those Slytherin creeps would think twice about messing with us." Ginny waved her wand through the air threateningly, as if the trees themselves were the dreaded serpants.

"Swear it, Ginny. Swear that you won't tell." Luna turned and faced her friend, a pleading yet demanding look in her eyes.

"I swear, Luna. Now, how about we go whip up some cold tea?" Ginny smiled, Luna grinning at her friend's joke. Luna had always liked her tea cold, being as odd as she was, and Ginny often had cold tea at home due to the fact that her brothers grabbed everything first.

"Sure." Luna smiled, and the girls walked hand in hand to the castle for supper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luna shook her head, attempting to banish the horrid thoughts of her holidays. As if she had fallen in a pensive, the thoughts began to drown her, despite her protests.

Ginny had invited her to stay at the burrow, which she happily accepted. The two were chasing each other on brooms in the meadow away from muggle eyes. Luna was making snowballs for Ginny to catch.

"Yes!" She cried triumphantly as she proudly held the white orb aloft.

"Go, Weasley!" Luna shouted, smiling at her friend's antics. Ginny flew over, letting the snowball fall to the ground below.

"This time, can you throw a little one? Snitch size?" Ginny asked eagerly. She desperately wanted to be on the team, so she wanted to practice for every position. There weren't any spots open though.

"Sure." Luna crafted a small, beautiful orb. As idea struck her, she carefully added wings. She blew on it, and off it flew.

"Wow." Ginny breathed, watching it in awe.

"Go catch it!" Luna yelled, laughing. Ginny stopped admiring the orb and took off after it. Luna giggled, sending an icy breeze here and there to change the snitch's course just before Ginny could grab it.

"Cut that out!" She hollered good-naturedly. Still, Ginny wasn't quite fast enough on her old broom to catch the ice snitch, which seemed to be melting.

"Luna, use that breeze to give me a boost please." Ginny kicked her legs as if she were on a horse.

"Hang on." Luna called. She gave a gentle icy gust, pushing the broom a bit closer to the snitch.

"Faster, Luna." Ginny cried, the orb agonizingly close now.

"I'll try." Luna concentrated, making the breeze just a bit stronger. The snitch remained elusive.

"It's almost gone! Faster, Luna, faster!" Ginny yelled, worried about not catching the prize.

Luna, in her attempt to please her friend, heaved a blast with all her might. It pushed Ginny off the broom and flung her onto the now snow covered ground. Luna screamed her friend's name as she flew down to help.

Scrambling from the broom, she examined Ginny for injuries. The snow had cushioned her fall, but Luna saw a few places that will later sport nasty bruises. Ginny was shivering and turning blue. Luna quickly pulled out her wand and made a small fire in the thicket, not caring if the Ministry considered it illegal. Then she cast a temperature raising spell over Ginny, hoping to prevent her from freezing to death.

Ginny stopped shivering and her skin took on a healthy glow. Then before her eyes Luna watched as a white streak appeared in the girl's red hair. A sign that the girl had suffered at the hands of powerful magic. A reminder of how Luna had hurt her.

"_Obliviate._" Luna whispered, trying not to let the tears slip down her cheeks. She put a memory charm on her best friend. Then Luna cast a replacement memory charm.

She gave Ginny the idea that after she had caught the snitch, they had gone into the muggle town to explore. Luna had used some muggle money to let Ginny go into the hair parlor and get the white streak.

When Ginny woke up, Luna helped her towards the house. Soon, a ministry owl arrived, summoning Luna to a hearing the next day. Arthur offered to take her, but she declined, saying her dad would probably want to be there.

She left soon after, with the excuse that she was meeting her dad for dinner.

The ministry gave her a firm warning about using unauthorized magic. They had threatened to break her wand, but she adopted her airy persona and they had deemed her innocent enough. Ginny sent her frequent letters for the rest of the summer, but Luna never replied.

She read each one, telling her about this boy she had met, asking how Luna was, even a few that were just lists of riddles, in the hope that Luna would reply if only to keep herself occupied. Soon, the letters grew desperate, asking why Luna wasn't answering and what she had done wrong. Luna saved the letters in her trunk until they stopped coming.

When the two girls had reached platform 9 ¾, Ginny had broken away from the mob of red hair surrounding her and started towards her friend. Luna had quickly ducked onto the train, hiding from sight. Ginny was soon lost in the crowd.

Ginny looked about frantically, wondering where her friend had disappeared to. She attempted to heave her trunk onto the train, with little success.

"Here, let me help." Said an all too familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Harry." Ginny said casually, as if he hadn't been at her house almost every summer since he'd met Ron.

"I can get it, but thanks." Ginny added, giving the trunk a firm tug and watching as Harry raised an eyebrow when it didn't budge.

"I see." Ginny felt her face start to flush scarlet and grudgingly offered the boy her trunk. He lifted it easily, the lean muscles in his arms standing out against his muggle clothes.

He pulled her trunk along the train until they reached an empty compartment. Storing it, he turned back to Ginny.

"This alright?" He smiled shyly, noticing all the looks the first years were giving him.

"Yeah, thanks." Ginny mumbled. With an awkward wave, he left her alone. Her thoughts were free to turn to the empty seat beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, so this and the next chapter are kind of the 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman' part, in which Ginny repeatedly attempts to reach Luna, only to be turned away. Just in case anyone was confused, as my plot development is going a tad slow.

Chapter 4

"You'll be fine, Ginny. Make some other friends besides Loony Lovegood." Her brother said as they ate in the great hall.

"Don't call her that!" She snapped, but her brother wasn't fazed by her temper.

"Well, she seems loony to have come round all the time, then just taken off. Maybe she's on the run from the ministry for using magic outside of school…" He mused.

"Ministry?" Hermione chimed in. "Why did she get in trouble with the ministry?"

"That's just it. I have no idea. She got a summons on the last day she stayed with me. I don't even remember her having her wand _with_ her, much less casting spells here and there. She had over ten counts of magic outside school grounds." Ginny put her head in her hands, sighing. Luna had a knack not quite for _getting_ into trouble, but for stumbling into it unaware.

"You don't remember?" Hermione's brow furrowed, her mind already at work.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione. Ginny can't recall much other than playing muggle beauty salon." Ron flicked her white streak with his greasy hands. Hermione still looked unconvinced, but she stopped speculating.

"I think it looks nice." Harry said to Ginny. Ginny gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, Harry." Inside, her heart thrummed a bit quicker in her chest, but she tried to ignore it. No use wanting what you could never have. Not because of Ron, who gave a sod what he would think of it, but because Harry couldn't possibly like her. She was pretty sure he still liked another Ravenclaw Luna had told her about, Cho Chang. Oh well. Ginny was jerked into reality when Ron waved his food covered hand in front of her face.

"Oy, Sis, Harry was askin' you about Loony." Ron barked, and Ginny turned to him stiffly.

"For the last time, call her that again and I will put a protection spell on a spider so you can't crush it and release it in your bed while you sleep." Ginny hissed. Ron paled before turning back to his meal, grumbling. Hermione was trying to hide her laughter behind her hands.

"You wanted to ask me something, Harry?" Ginny smiled at him sweetly, juxtapositioning it with her threat towards Ron. Harry blinked in surprise, and he stammered a bit before he managed in a low voice.

"Isn't that Luna over there?" He pointed to the farthest corner off the Ravenclaw table. Luna sat, her large nargle glasses perched high on her nose. Her plate was empty, her magazine rested on it as she read. None of the other Ravenclaws were talking to her, the closest scooting away from her to make more of a gap.

"Oh bloody hell." Ginny muttered, earning an amused look from Harry.

"What?" She asked warily, glancing at the dark-haired boy across from her.

"It's just, I don't know, odd to see you so concerned. Usually you're threatening to pound Ron, not that I mind, he could afford to be taken down a peg or too." Harry grinned wryly at her. She returned the smile, despite the ache in her chest at seeing Luna.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be my friend?" Ron spoke around the turkey leg in his hand.

"I'm just being honest, mate." He said, tossing an extra leg onto Ron's plate. Ron seemed appeased by the thought of more food.

"So she just stopped talking to you?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah. One second we have a pleasant afternoon, next thing I know she's gone. Won't reply to my letters, I couldn't find her on the platform, and she ran away from me as we filed in for the feast." Ginny frowned.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Ginny." Hermione offered a comforting smile.

"Sure." Ginny added half-heartedly.

Soon, the feast was over and after a speech from Dumbledore, they all got to leave. Ginny quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching, then hurried out of line towards the Ravenclaws. She caught sight of Luna and put on a burst of speed.

"Luna." She called softly, not wanting to get caught out of line.

"Luna." She repeated more urgently, causing Luna to turn. Their eyes locked and she saw her own loneliness reflected in the icy blue orbs. But then it was broken by Luna hurrying up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower and slamming the door_._

Ginny stumbled backwards as if struck. Luna wasn't going to talk to her. She was purposefully abandoning her. Her friend had literally _shut_ her out, and it left her smarting from the rejection.

Ginny turned and ran towards Gryffindor tower, trying not to cry. She burst into the common room, empty except for Neville Longbottom. At the sight of the copy of the Quibbler that Luna had given him in his hands, Ginny did start to cry.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Neville asked, getting up and easing her into an armchair by the fire.

"Luna _hates_ me." Ginny whimpered.

"Now that can't be it. You two are best mates." Neville sat in the chair opposite.

"We were, until she stopped writing to me. Then when I went to talk to her just now, she ran from me. She got to Ravenclaw tower and slammed the door." Ginny mumbled, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks unsuccessfully.

"I'm sure she was just upset after that bit that happened on the train." Neville soothed. Ginny started.

"What happened on the train?" She asked forcefully.

"She got a letter, an owl flew in just as the train was pulling away. Her dad is being questioned by the ministry." Neville's voice held pity and Ginny shuddered, knowing what the ministry was becoming.

"That's awful." She said, feeling guilty for turning against her friend so quickly.

"I'm sure she'll come 'round when she's feeling better. Night." Neville patted her shoulder, a bit awkwardly, and left.

Ginny stared at the fire a little bit, letting hope fill her for the first time since the holidays. She went to bed, imagining catching up with her friend at breakfast the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Got the nicest review and I love that you guys miss the story, so here is the update you've been waiting for. Ta-da!

Chapter 5

"Luna! Luna!" Ginny ran into the great hall, waving to the blond girl at the sparsely occupied Ravenclaw table.

Luna looked up from her breakfast, startled. Before Ginny could catch up, Luna grabbed her toast and fled. The Slytherins in attendance sniggered. They shut up as Ginny threw them a glare, giving Luna all the more time to escape to the library.

Ginny whipped her head around, but Luna was gone. Ron and Harry stumbled in sleepily.

"Mornin', Ginny." Harry mumbled. He seemed to notice the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his arm twitching as if he wanted to push back a strand of her hair, but restrained himself. Ginny gave a mirthless laugh.

"My best friend refuses to talk to me. I'm bloody fantastic." She said hollowly before running from the room herself. Harry turned to Ron with a concerned expression.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked, his gaze wandering to the food laden table.

Ginny dashed down the hall, nearly crashing into Neville. He started to say something, but Ginny was already long gone. She ran and ran until she ended up in the owlery. It was where she had always come to think, even before Pigwidgeon had become a part of her family.

The hooting was comforting; she sat down on a somewhat clean spot and closed her eyes. She saw Luna's face in her mind, heard her laughter. Again she tried to think of what she had done wrong.

She was startled from her daydreams when she heard a non-owl related noise. oOpening her eyes and glancing around, she noticed the figure to her left. The famous boy with dark hair and glasses shuffled in sheepishly. Ginny wiped at her eyes, just now noticing that she had been crying.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked. He had to stoop a bit to fit through the door, having grown over the summer. Ginny just shook her head, meaning she didn't mind.

"I'm sure it'll all be-" He started.

"If one more person tells me it'll be alright soon, I'm going to go insane." She muttered, putting her head in her hands. She looked up when she heard a small bark of laughter. Then she felt the boy flop down next to her.

"I know what that's like." Harry said, pushing a hand through his hair. Now it stuck up in odd directions, and Ginny was reminded a bit of the summer before her first year at Hogwarts. Harry had dropped in for the first time, and seeing him at her breakfast table had nearly killed her. By now, she was over such childish things. She hoped.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" He offered, glancing at her. She shook her head again.

"No, don't. Please." She softened at seeing his hurt expression.

"The thing I've learned is that things can sometimes work themselves out. Give it time." He advised, placing an arm around her. She leaned into the comforting touch.

"I don't even know what I did wrong." Ginny said sadly.

"That can happen sometimes." He replied.

"Thanks, Harry." She finished gratefully.

"No problem, Ginny." He said, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. Then he stood up, offering her his hand. She allowed him to help her up.

"Are you going to be-" He started to ask, but she cut him off.

"Go to class, Harry." She gave him a push towards the doorway. She couldn't take any more of his pity, kind as it was. He was just helping out his best mate's kid sister.

Harry nodded and left her alone. She stayed in the owlrey for a while longer, then hurried off to grab her bag for her first class of the day.

As she hurried towards herbology, she took a sharp turn around a corridor. She connected with a large something and was hurled roughly to the floor. Her book bag went flying, scattering quills and papers everywhere.

"Bloody tosser!" She cried out.

"Oh my goodness, I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright?" A hand reached down to help her up. She mumbled a few invectives under her breath and pushed the offer of assistance aside. She got up, scrambling to grab her books.

"I'm Hans and you are?" The obviously male voice said again, handing her a thankfully intact ink well.

"Late for class thanks to you." She snapped, hurrying off to the castle lawn.

Ginny managed to make it to herbology on time, but she cursed when she noticed that her dragon hide gloves were missing. She must have lost them during the blunder in the hallway.

Between thoughts of the boy and Luna, Ginny barely paid attention to the lesson. The plants reminded her of Luna's dismal herbology grades. In her years at Hogwarts, her friend had somehow managed to freeze nearly every plant she came into contact with.

Ginny went to the common room after classes ended. She didn't think she could face seeing Luna in the dining hall. Ron brought her back some biscuits and Hermione offered to help her with her homework. It was her unique way of caring. Ginny decided to accept, if only to distract herself from the hollow ache in her chest.


End file.
